


This Man Created Another Resistance Poster, What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Journalism, M/M, Newspapers, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: A candid shot of Finn and Poe goes viral when it's edited into a propaganda poster.





	This Man Created Another Resistance Poster, What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stormpilotweek, with the prompt _poster boys._

By Tudak Ma

_34 ABY_

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, and this one certainly is no exception; this poster speaks volumes about the lesser-known intimacy of the Resistance.

 _[Resistance II](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com/post/162454372542/drawn-for-stormpilotweek-for-day-one-tried-to), _ produced by pilot and notable illustrator Yolo Ziff, was published to the holonet yesterday evening. The poster, design-wise, is simple; newly-minted Captain Finn on the right appears to be discussing strategy, while Commander Poe Dameron on the left (who has already been featured in Ziff’s piece  _[Resistance](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/4/49/Yolo_Ziff_Resistance_poster.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170306052703)_ , an inside joke that ended up fueling recruitment) is looking at him with a fond expression. The text above reads _DEFENDING FREEDOM EVERY DAY,_ while the bottom features the same copy as his former work: the words RESISTANCE proudly displayed underneath the Resistance Starbird logo.

The photograph used, titled _Behind the Scenes,_ was captured by senior war journalist Rahna Matuli, who specializes in recording the other side of the war. “Obviously documenting the battles is important,” she explained when we reached out to her. “But too often we forget that these soldiers are people as well, not just scary figures holding blasters.” She approves _Behind_ ’s usage in _Resistance II_. “It popularizes the idea that you won’t lose your personhood in this conflict,” she elaborates. “That even in the war room, there’s a place for emotions.”

It doesn’t hurt that Finn and Dameron are already an established couple on base. The two met earlier this year under tense circumstances, hit it off almost immediately, and have grown close since.

Or, at least, so reports Captain Finn. “It wasn’t exactly what I expected,” he says, of becoming a major figure of the Resistance while falling in love with another, “but I couldn’t wish for things to be different. Our love’s, you know, _potent,_ and I’m glad to share that.”

The popularity of _Resistance II_ has, much like its predecessor, led to an increase in Resistance recruits. Both Captain and Commander are delighted at the news, saying they look forward to seeing them around on base. “They’ll fit right in,” says Poe, arm around the Captain with just as fond of a gaze as in the poster.

Sergeant Ziff was unavailable for comment. ◻️

**Author's Note:**

> Happy stormpilotweek!  
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) if y'all enjoyed that, and see ya tomorrow.


End file.
